


Visible Scars

by Lisbon (curseofbunny)



Series: Owari Magica [116]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseofbunny/pseuds/Lisbon
Summary: Percy's last helping out....2 exp + [potion]Salem: 4374 wordsPercy: 3117 words at 1560 +1550 +50 = 3160pts
Series: Owari Magica [116]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Visible Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Percy's last helping out....  
> 2 exp + [potion]
> 
> Salem: 4374 words   
> Percy: 3117 words at 1560 +1550 +50 = 3160pts

Percy had been a little troubled since the battle the day before. He threw on an old denim jacket and shoved some shoes on, kissed Sierra and Bebe goodbye, and went for a long walk down to the sanctuary. It was therapeutic to let his feet carry him down the familiar path, but not being in constant motion for the past few weeks had been... odd. It felt safer to just sit down, to just rest. Maybe that's why seeing Aeron had been so odd, like looking at a fractured mirror. That was him, but it wasn't, and the image disappeared if he looked too long. Percy slipped into the sanctuary, breathing in the calmer air there, enjoying the sensation.  
And there was Salem. He knocked on the wall as he came closer, then noticed... the walls were dark. He glanced between her and them and silently slipped his necklace off to touch the ring to the wall, casting a fresh green glow on the walls. That was better. Much, much better.  
"Hey Salem." He offered her a smile, but the creeping familiarity of the last time he'd approached a solo Morson twin... there'd been two of them. Vondila had smiled and set down a book.  
He was done grieving, right? Why was it all so fresh, like a constantly open wound? The sandy beach only salted it, and he decided to ignore it. What was more painful, losing a sibling or remembering losing a mentor? She wouldn't want to hear it.  
"Whatcha doin?"

Salem had set up the cook top on the counter. She was out of frozen food. What wasn't eaten had been donated a few days ago and now she needed more. She had two pots set up so she could make a chicken based soup and a vegetable based soup. She had all the off cuts and chicken bones from a butcher already in there with herbs and spices to create a broth. Well the other pot had two months worth of vegetable off cuts she had in her freezer and water. She was working on chopping the vegetables for both the soups now. She had potato skins everywhere as she pealed the ten pounds of potatos. Some would be used for the soups well some will be used for the dumplings she was also going to make.  
The dumplings were something her mom used to make when she and Vondila were little and they were always a hit. She stopped for a moment setting down the peeler and potato and screwed her eyes shut trying to stop the tears. She has lost so much in her life. Why did she have to loose her whole family? Why did she have to be left? Her name pulled her out of her head and she snapped her eyes open to see Percy. "Hey Percy." She smiled softly, she didn't have todo this alone now. After hearing what happened to Fawn she was giving the girl as much time as she needed to recover. "Making soup and dumplings for the freezer." She explained as she picked up the peeler again and started peeling. "Its a lot of work but its nice to keep some homemade food in there for when someone needs to recover here." She explained. "Anything I can help you with?"

Percy laughed once. Of course she was more worried about him than herself. "I needed the company, thought you could use it too." He came up to lean on the counter and picked a piece of potato peel to nibble on it. Not quite as good as when it was cooked, but he could always saute it and make some snacks for them... or even bake it with some salt and rosemary and have potato chips, if that was how it worked. "And to talk about some stuff. But mostly, and I mean this honestly, can I help you? This is a lot of food, and it's easier with two people, right?"  
He only realized after he said it that it might not be the best way to word it. He didn't let himself dwell on that.

Salem looked in disgust as Percy ate the raw skin. How can he even stand it? Like sure he can eat it but why would you? The comment of two people hurt a bit but he was right. She got the normal amount that her and Von would make. She didn't even think in through. "Yeah some help would be great. Could you peal the carrots?" She continued pealing the potatoes. "Well we work what do you want to talk about?" She didn't look up from her work.

Percy pulled an extra knife and got to work on the carrots, occasionally popping a peel in his mouth. "Well, uh, mind if I start with the heavy shit, or should we grace pleasantries a bit longer?" He joked. "Because, I really do wanna ask how the weather is over there. I haven't paid attention to it lately." He added a hip bump with 'over there', careful not to make her jostle her knife, and flashed a grin.

Salem snorted at the joke. "Well weather hasn't been great but its manageable." She shrugged. "How about you?" She nudged the other. She really still felt like shit. The change of hair and the tattoos were oddly helpful. They made her less look like Vondila. They were identical twins after all only way someone could tell them apart was their vitiligo and Von's scars. But that didn't mean they didn't have the same face build.

"Well... in some ways, better." He sighed. "Not fighting with Nessa is less stressful than fighting her. But..." he paused, holding the knife in one hand and the carrot in the other. "The weather... has been still. Not calm, happy day still. Calm before the storm still."

Salem nodded. The fighting between the pair had been concerning but now that it was over part of her wished it was still happening. Then Von would still be here. She finished up the potatoes and started cutting them into smaller pieces. "Do you know why its calm before the storm?" She asked continuing with this metaphor.

"Because the universe was made to fuck us up?" He offered. "Because the universe wants us to be relaxed and not ready when it sends us the worst things?" He offers.

Salem nodded understanding. "Now what about you? Whats up with you?" She paused what she was doing and started to mix both pots to check on the broth. They were doing good. Soon she would be able to strain them.

Percy went back to peeling carrots and periodically nibbling on the extras. "Ah... well, there was a battle yesterday. Miriam ala Telephonia, I asked Flow later on." He glanced around the counter for something to wipe his hands with. "She was a big bird with a telephone head. Like an old type telephone."

Salem nodded and returned to the potatoes. "I'm guessing with this being the first time hearing about it no one was badly hurt.... or were they to badly hurt?" She looked up at him her hand shaking at the idea of holding another memorial so soon.

"Not as bad." Percy confirmed. "No one passed out. But it was really bad. Aeron didn't sleep for the last few days before it, not since the pride party. And they hadn't gone home, so they were still in the pride outfit. They looked... as out of it as I did. Before I started actually sleeping again. I guess the only difference is that they had a purpose- Fawn got kidnapped."

Salem looked shocked. Fawn had gotten taken? Shit she should have given Fawn her key that would have protected her better and let her know when a witch was near. "Is Fawn okay? Did the witch hurt her?" Her mind remembered what she had written about Midge. 'despaired' She gulped. "Was it Midge?" She had that feeling the witch from the magi would go after Fawn.

"It was." Percy pulled an extra long peel off and ate it. "She kidnapped Fawn when Fawn was trying to walk home, shoved her in some dress, and put her in a cage at the bottom of her perch. Fawn was awake the whole time."

Salem ran her hands through her hair before she realized they were covered in potato starch. Shit. "I... Fuck. I should have just told her out right what I meant by despaired. I shouldn't have given her the choice. You guys agreed we would tell everyone but I didn't. I didn't know how to." She looked at her hands. "I'll be right back I need to wash my hands." She quickly walked to the bathroom and washed her hands then came back. She just stared at the potatoes for a long while trying to think.

Percy prepared a washcloth with some water and pulled her gently away from the counter to wipe the starch from her hair. "Stay still, and stop panicking. Okay?" He didn't quite chide her. "Breathe. You can't blame yourself for everything, okay? This is a dangerous line of work. You can't tell anyone not to come into it, because we're all like moths to a flame- too dumb not to get burnt." He leaned forwards and kissed her forehead. "And us magi are taking care of you. And her. So if she got kidnapped, then we did what we were supposed to. And if she comes right back to the sanctuary, then you did what you were supposed to. Okay? It's just a lazy susan of everyone doing what we're supposed to, but with some minor assault between a witch and- her... friend, right? That's what they were? Or were they dating?"

Salem let Percy clean her hair. "Friends they were friends." She needed to double check. Once Percy was done she pulled out the archives with the last six years worth of magi names. She flipped to Midge. "She wished for Fawn to stay by her side." She read out what she had. "It would make sense that the witch would go after Fawn." She pinched her nose before sticking the book away. "I just wish I had given her her key sooner. Hell she still doesn't have it." She looked over at the locked drawer that held the key.

Percy hummed and ran his fingers through her hair when he was done, getting it back to the proper style. "That makes sense. The whole thing was a shitshow otherwise though. I tell you this as a friend, not to upset you. Things... didn't go as expected. Having an awake hostage didn't help, everyone was freaking out."

Salem nodded. "I bet. I've been taken by many a witch and every time its freaky. But being awake during it sounds so worse." She shuddered at the thought. "I just ugg... I know I'm not a magi but I want to help as much as I can. This place was a mess when Von and I showed up. Kids were in really bad places with no one on the outside to turn to. I stepped up to be that person." She went back to the potatoes. "There are two things I've figured out I want todo. Open a clothing shop in the city and open a home for magi that have shitty parents or no parents. I have the money." She had goals and they were mostly focused on magi she didn't care. She couldn't just sit by and watch them suffer when she could do something.

Percy nodded. "Yeah? So... how can I help you get there?" He fussed with an extra curl that wasn't following the rest. "Is there anything?"

Salem thought then spoke. "Well I don't know if you want to deal with the legal boring adult stuff do you?" She smiled a bit. "But really keep doing what your doing Percy. Watch out for everyone. Once I have the actual buildings in my possession then I will need more hands but that will take time. I'm not even a blip in the system. I need someone that has a credit score and all that shit." She finished chopping the potatoes and pulled away from Percy. "My hair is coyly it will never play nice with what your doing." She joked. "What about you? I know it can be hard to make longer term goals as a magi but do you have any?"

Percy rolled his eyes at her comment about hair. As if his own wasn't the same, it never obeyed what he wanted it to do, but he still messed with it. He goes back to the carrots, and decides to chop them up now. "Honestly? No. But then again, I didn't have any before. There wasn't a light at the end of the tunnel. I didn't have any life skills, let alone an idea of how the world worked or what I wanted to do with my life. And then my wish... it lets me live how I want to, but that's a fast track to dying how I want. And I'm not trying to leave any legacies, I'm just trying to make everything easier for everyone else. And eat some sweets, play some games, just be me. That's more than I ever got before, Salem, and it's hard to try not to take that seriously."

Salem nodded. "Hey living your life is a good thing. You don't always need goals." She grabbed a large bowl with a strainer in it and started pouring the vegetable soup base into it. Once it was all she pulled the strainer out and dumped the liquid back into the pot. Doing the same with the chicken stock she then started putting the potatoes in. "When your done with the carrots put them in, leave about two carrots worth on the side though."

Percy glanced at her. "Are they for the end, or to keep me from eating the soup before it's ready?" He joked. He did comply, however, finishing chopping them up. He leaves two and a half carrots worth on the cutting board, but the rest disappear into the pot. "And... yeah, I guess. That does lead to something I needed to talk about though. It's been bothering me, and bottling things up isn't a specialty of mine anymore. I... try to talk it out. Even if it's not with anyone, but this one needs some input. And... maybe I need some assurances."

Salem rolled her eyes. "No they're for the dumplings." She walked over to the table and grabbed a bag. "Can you chop up and debone some meat?" She sat in front of Percy. "Keep most of the bones I can use them next time." She turned back and grabbed more vegetables. "So tell me whats up?" She started cutting some parsnips up. "Whats happening that's so worrisome?"

Percy got to work with the meat, mock pouting for a second. "What, don't wanna see my party tricks, don't wanna throw me a bone?" Still, he bumped her hip with his own again. "I... Vanessa. When we fought her, we didn't come back with a grief seed. Did you notice? Did anyone mention it? Did... Did Ana?"

"I don't want you to eat them all." Salem rolled her eyes. At the mention of Vanessa caused her to hesitate in her cutting. "I never talked to Ana again. I texted her and got a reply but then nothing." Her mouth was dry. "What happened with her grief seed?" She asked almost afraid to know the truth. Had they not found it? Was her witch still out there?

Percy looked over to her. "Ah... about that." He swallowed, then ran his tongue over his teeth. "I don't know what came over me. I ate it."

Salem dropped her knife. "You what?" She said far to calm but her hands were shaking. "Are you okay? Those things break down into almost like glass. And the magic? Is your soul gem okay?" She tuned around and started digging. "I should have some grief seeds that are still valid."

Percy's eyes widened and he stepped forwards to grab her wrists. "Whoa whoa whoa- hey, stop that. I'm fine, I just- I couldn't... not talk to someone about it. I didn't get to talk to Ana, and I have, that's not even the actual issue sis, okay?" He offered her a small smile. "Okay?"

Salem looked up at Percy tears were stinging her eyes. "I'm sorry. I just can't lose you right now." She screwed her eyes shut. "I just worry. A grief seed is full of negativity and magic. You ingested one. I don't care if it was Nessa's or not. I just don't want you to hurt." She opened her eyes. "Tell me everything about how your feeling."

Percy carefully pulled her in for a hug. If nothing else, then to assure her that his heart was still beating. When he pulled back, he offered her his soul gem to prove- it was still clear. Dark green, but clear. "It's less about the magic aspect and more... psychological. I'm... I'm scared that my head is all messed up."

Salem hugged Percy back pressing her ear to his neck. His heart was fine. Once he pulled away she was a little upset. His hugs felt like Von's. Strong and safe. Looking at the soul gem she felt a lot better about it. Still upset. "Then tell me whats going up there. What ever is wrong I will figure out how to help."

Percy nodded and let his gem slip back into the ring he kept on the chain around his neck. "Ever since, I think I came to terms with it. The... eating the seed thing. And I realized that I had kind of accepted that anytime, uh, one of us witches, I'll be the one to take care of it. The one to..." He looked down at his ring again. "Be the adult. But that's not healthy, right. And not safe. To... feel that kind of responsibility. It's normal to accept that I have to eventually kill my friends- or, or as normal as it fucking can be, but it's not normal to want to make it so personal, is it?"

Salem pulled her mouth into a thin line. Her mind went over things from the past. Magi that had almost despaired in front of others and begging for it not to happen. She always dealt with that aftermath of emotions. "Percy, two things. Don't eat grief seeds. They are useful to everyone. You need them to continue living. Secondly being with someone when they despair isn't common. Quite rare actually. From reading records and taking accounts of others that have watched it happen. They are either so out of it or they understand and are begging to not die like that. Von used to free those people that asked. But you don't have to. If you know it will hurt you more to end them then don't. You might be team leader but that isn't a duty of that title. Von only did it cause she was so distant from everyone." She explained. "Sometime you need to take a life of another magi for protection of yourself or those closest to you. Things have always been different in Seaford but that doesn't mean there are never life or death fights between magi." She cupped Percy's face to look into his eyes. "And how can you not make it personal? You try hard to get to know everyone. I saw you talking to one of the new girls trying to help her. Its okay to care. Von wouldn't had made it as long as she did with out me and then you, Nessa and Ana."

Percy closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, trying to let the comfort help him feel... anything but the discomforting unease that fluttered in his stomach over the topic. "It's easier not to care about myself." He murmurs, admitting it to the both of them. "I know I have to, and I'm trying, but it's easier not to. To... not sleep. To feel like a zombie. To fight until I break. To keep everything right here." His hand rested over the center of his chest. Not even his heart. It beat as a courtesy to everyone else, not out of any magic necessity. The soul gem, that's what his palm found, resting against the cool metal. All of his thoughts, his feelings, all there. In his gem.

Salem saw that Percy put his hand over his gem. She pulled her hands away from his face and grabbed his hands with one of hers and her other gently took the ring. "Percy this is your soul yes. But without a body your soul has no where to go. Magic only keeps your body safe. Its why things don't hurt as much. Its why you can now take a beating and walk away. But that doesn't mean your body can go on forever without care. Everything needs care. If its self care or letting someone help care for you. You might be able to hold your soul in your hand Percy but you still have heart that feels and mind that thinks. You are more than just your soul and magic." She let go of the ring and set her hand over his heart.

Percy couldn't find anything in him other than to nod. "I... I know." He swallowed. He placed both his hands over hers and left his eyes closed. "It's hard to remember that. I am trying though, I'm trying to damn hard. Is... is it enough? Am I doing okay?" He pressed her hand closer, trying not to get overemotional.

"Percy your doing great. It wont always be easy but that doesn't mean to give up." Salem said softly. "I will always be here if you need someone to talk to. This place is my home as much as it is for every magi." She was quite for a moment then thought of something she used todo to cheer Von up on her worst days. "Hey there's a lot in this world that needs to be eaten and I know no better person to eat it." She smiled a bit.

He laughed. He couldn't help it. "And you know I'm hungry." He opened his eyes again and shifted to give her another, proper hug. He needed it. "Thank you."

Salem hugged him back. "Your welcome. I got to ask tho, what did the grief seed taste like?" She really wondered if it had a taste or not.

"Like... glass. And burnt sugar and black licorice." He shook his head. "Like... like something you know you shouldn't have, because you'll never have it again. Shouldn't have it again. Maybe that's why I can't stop thinking about it."

Salem returned to her work she still needed to finish the soup and make the dumplings. "Weird. Do you think it might also have to do with your falling out with Nessa? You guys seemed to be friends and then it went bad fast."

"We were. I guess we just... never clicked though. Not the same way." He remembered... their spar. "We weren't ever going to agree on the things that mattered." He snagged another potato peel and nibbled on it. He needed something to chew on.

Salem sighed. "She wanted to protect everyone but it felt like she couldn't see the forest for the trees. I don't get why you like Belladona but that doesn't matter to me. I'm not part of that. But it seemed like it mattered to her. Just so you know Von trusted you to do what you thought was right. Even if that meant what was right for you wasn't right for everyone. She really wanted the team to work but also came to the idea days before she.. well she understood finally that maybe not everyone is made to be a team." She explained.

Percy swallowed. "I... Belladonna was a weird thing, for a while. I've always been loyal to the group. To Ana. Just because I talked to Belladonna once, twice outside of that, just because I made a deal with her to protect Ana, didn't mean I had any smoke in front of my eyes about the situation. If I was underhanded, it was to protect everyone. And Nessa... overreacted. And she accused me of things I didn't do, would never have done. And I hate feeling so relieved that she's gone, because she was my friend and I miss her too. I... I don't know if she even used the hair kit I got her for christmas. Or if she ever thought of me as anything but a traitor. I don't know if she cared as much as I did, and I hate feeling like there's a chance I cared less."  
He swallowed. Fuck. He talked too much. He shook his head. "But it doesn't matter now."

"Percy it does matter. Your feelings are valid. I wont try and defend Nessa's actions and I tried to get Von to really do something, but she was kinda blinded by her crush for Nessa that she didn't want to hurt the other. It wasn't till she was given an actual plan to stop Belladona that she was finally able to see past it." She explained. "Also that reminds me. I still need to get any magic stuff from Nessa's place. Eb told me there was some stuff there and that no ones been there since Nessa despaired. Fuck. Do you think you could ask Belladona todo that? She can knows a spell that can make her almost invisible. I have something that can open the door." She had a sour look on her face at the end. Normally she didn't talk to the incubators but she kinda had to now. "There are so many things Von did and now I have to rely on Belladona for it. Ophelia can't enchant yet, your not a vet yet, we don't even have another mage. And Belladona and I can't be in the same room alone and not fight." She started to chop the vegetables quite fast as she rambled on.

Percy bit his lip. "Should... I push myself and get up to vet status quicker? Is there more I could be doing?" He finished with the meat. "Is there something I can do? I can ask Bebe to get them, and I can talk to Ophelia about where she's at and see how she's doing, you know. Everything."

"Percy, even if you quickly get up to vet status it will take time to learn how to enchant. Belladona knew the basics before that night. She figured out the rest on her own. That in of its self is amazing." Salem explained. "Ophelia knows nothing cause Von wasn't sure how to teach it. It always came natural to her. Like card tricks. That means Belladona will need to teach Ophelia. If you really want to help Percy I need grief seeds. Your a fighter and fucking good one. There are these rare witches that pop up around the city I think they either come from familiars or newly contracted magi. But there a lot weaker then normal witches can be taken on one-on-one. Find them and bring me grief seeds that's how you can help." She gave him a determined look. "Get Belladona to start teaching Ophelia enchantments. She listens to you." She started adding in the chicken to the meat soup. Her mind going over things. "Also figure out if any of the newbies are healers or if anyone has mutliclassed as one. I have three months of supplies for healing at the moment. And that's being conservative on using them. I would rather have Belladona focusing on training Ophelia then enchanting." She started adding in the vegetables into both pots but kept some to the side. "Once Ophelia can start enchanting we can go from there and rebuild the stock." She also worried that somethings will lose strength now that Von is gone.

Percy nodded. "I know Aeron is a healer, and I'll check around and see if anyone else is. I'll get Bebe working with Ophelia." He traced the edge of the cutting board with a finger and grabbed another strip of potato skin to chew on. "And you know I'll be more than fine getting some seeds for you." He cracked a smile at her. "I think my issues only pop up when it's... when it's someone I know. I hope my sample size of 'friends turned witches' never gets big enough to find out for sure."

Salem finished putting some spices in the soups and put the lids on. "No matter what losing people is hard. But not living life and connecting with others cause of that fear is far more damaging then anyone would think." She leaves the counter and grabs some mixing bowls. "Its been hard since losing Von. My home we made is just some apartment now. Sometimes I want to just curl up and join her. But also know leaving isn't an option for me. This city is my home and part of Von is still here with me. I can't leave that and leave those that come after her." She clutched her key with a free hand. "Are you ready to make some dumplings?" She asked with a smile.

Percy nodded. "Show me your stuff, Morson." He sighed. "I... do also want to admit something. It's been a while, but I kind of always saw you two and Ana as older siblings. Especially since we had that talk and I started helping out, since I stopped being a ghost in my own skin. Is... is that okay? It's not weird at all?"

"Great." Salem walked over. "Chop up all the left over vegetables as fine as you can." A food processor made a smoother mix but hand chopped always tasted better. She started mixing in some spices into the smallest bowl. She paused at the question. "No it not weird Percy. Also you must understand if you want to be my brother you have to let me dress you up and make you clothes." She smiled. Maybe having someone that was like a sibling would make this hole in her heart hurt less.

Percy thought for a second. "Some rules? If there's skirts or dresses, no makeup. If there's makeup, the clothes have to be more masculine. Everything else is game." He nodded. It sounded weird on his tongue, but it felt... better to be upfront and honest. Ever since prom, and how fluttery his heart had felt in that dress, and getting to actually be with Bebe and Luis and Sierra? Yeah, he still wasn't over it.

"Okay fair. I'm not going to put you that far out of your comfort zone. Maybe some heals." Salem smiled as she mixed in some liquids to make a paste.

He shook his head. "Not out of my comfort zone, just guidelines. I'm okay with makeup. I like skirts. I like heels. I just can't handle all of it at once. It-" The word hitches in his throat."D-dysphoria."

Salem nodded. "Understood. Anyways I like the look of a nice suit and heals. If its well that." Not wanting to upset him cause the word seemed to upset him. "I wont push it. Now if you weren't sure I will push it."

"I'm sure. I'm just... still coming to terms with it. Still thinking about it. I keeps things close to my chest until I'm comfortable with them, sometimes." He bumped her hip again. "Sis."

"Yeah that's fair. It took me years to fully come to terms with my aceness." Salem smiled at the mix. She looked over after he called her sis. She rubbed his hair. "Okay bro. I wanna show you the stuffing of the dumplings so get to chopping." She walked over and started creating the dough by the table with all the remaining ingredients.

Percy picked his knife back up and got to it. It wasn't hard, just rhythmic motions, over and over again. And so long as he kept his hand on top of the knife, he didn't have to keep much of an eye on it.

Salem started to kneed the dough once she had added all the ingredients in. It was going to take time and this was the one thing Von always did. She liked it.

Percy watched the motions, and after a moment, poked her wrist. "Want me to take over?"

"Sure. As my mother said kneed it like your fighting evil spirits." Salem stepped back and held up her finger as she spoke then she dropped it a bit. "I never did understand what she meant."

Percy didn't quite feel like fighting evil spirits, but he did know a good back massage. He went purposeful but deep, following her motions. "Like this?"

"Perfect." Salem took the chopped vegetables and put them into the bowl with the sauce she then split it. One she added ground chicken and pork to and the other some mashed potatoes she had made the night before. She finished the fillings with an egg. "That should be done." She poked at the dough.

He poked at her wrist in return, and split the dough into two sections. "Yeah?"

"Good. Now follow me. You work with the meat one cause its easier to fill. We take a chunk of dough about an inch thick." Salem ripped off the dough and started forming a ball. "Make a ball and once made flatten it between your hands." She pressed the dough out into a nice disk. "Take an spoon full of filling." She grabbed a table spoon and scooped the filling onto the disk. "Cup it. Use some egg wash." She dipped her fingers into a beaten egg and ran the egg along the edge. "Once the egg is on really cup it." She twisted her hand a bit so the dough made a cup like shape. "And start twisting the top." She twisted the dough and then pushed the little dough nubbed down. "And there you go. My families dumplings."

Percy followed the motions, but his looked significantly less pretty. And it didn't hold together as well. "Better with practice, right?" He shrugged, and set it aside to try another one. And a third.

Salem was on her fifth one already. "Yeah practice makes perfect. But don't worry once I cook them they wont open." She said as she finished the dumpling off and started the next. "Von though was a master at these. She could make so many dumplings. It was crazy."

He nodded. "That makes me feel a little better. I don't want to be the reason chicken debris gets through the whole soup." He does find it easier to make them the more he makes. His hands don't feel as clumsy, and the motions come more naturally.

"If we want to be super technical there is already chicken debris in the soup. You butchered a chicken for it." Salem smiled as she got down to her last few dumplings. "Every portion of soup get two dumplings." She explained.

He nodded. "One soup gets meat dumplings and the other gets veggie?"

"Exactly. The soup is great on its own but its perfect with the dumplings. Also helps that I use some of the spring water in the soup so there's a bit of magic that helps." Salem explained as she finished off her dumplings. "I steam them above the soup and then add them in for a minute before they're done." She added.

Percy couldn't help but smile. It sounded really good... "Have I ever tried them before?" He finally got the motions down pat.

"Yeah, mom made this all the time when Von and I were little. And once we're really on our own it was easy to make when we didn't want to eat out." Salem explained and started setting the potato dumplings into a steamer basket. It would sit under the pot lid above the soup and cook.

Percy nodded. "It freezes well too, right? So it's probably been good to get you through all of this. And... everything." He blew out a breath. "I... can I take a bowl home tonight? Or a really big bowl? Share it?"

Salem nodded. "Yeah it lasts six months in a freezer. And of course you can take some home normally I make enough for Von and I." She was quite for a moment before shaking her head. "You can take that its enough for 5 people." She explained.

Percy leaned into her space and threw an arm around her. "What if you make some for Bridgette?" He offered slowly. He'd seen the pair together. They were really cute.

Salem nodded. "Yeah I was thinking of making this for her at home someday soon. " She leaned into Percy a bit. "But take home the extra please. Its a lot more for two normal people. Magi have a bigger appetite then you think."

"Well, I don't think I'm a good sample size." He bumped her hip with his own. "But... I've noticed that a bit."

Salem snorted. "Okay your the exception but still I'm betting Sierra and Belladona can eat a lot."

Percy nodded. "And you know how big Luis is? He eats slow."

Salem snorted. "I'm still shocked he went from smol to tol in such a short time. I was hoping I could teach him how to help more but he never really took me up on that offer." She sighed and started adding the meat dumplings to a second steamer try.

Percy hummed. "He... well, Lu is planning on being a magi. As much as he respects you, I don't think he wants to waste your time."

Salem nodded. It wasn't often that someone that knew that much still wanted to become a magi. "Well he wouldn't be wasting my time." She said with a snort. "Even with Fawn around I still need extra help."

"And he can help you out when he's ready?" Percy offered. "I can push everyone to help out. You... need as much help as I can give."

"Yeah of course." Salem nodded. "I'm just surprised is all that he still wants to make a contract after what happened to Ana." Her voice faded a bit at her dead friend's name.

Percy sighed. "I think... he doesn't want to be in her shadow. He wants to do his own thing. And what better way than to be someone else? And get in a few fistfights? And... I wouldn't wish watching three romantic partners dying on anyone. It might be to protect himself."

Salem nodded. She didn't understand at all but was willing to support him. "Well if he ever needs anything just send him my way."

Percy nodded. "And if you need him... I'll do the same?" He offered.

Salem nodded. She took the two steamer baskets and opened the pot lids and set them down on the pots and closed them up. "Now we wait."

Percy leaned against the counter, nodding in agreement. Then he grabbed yet another potato peel to munch on. "So..."

Salem set a timer on her phone. "So?" She gave Percy a raised eyebrow.

"Is... there anything you need to talk about?" He asked.

Salem sighed and absently stuck a potato peel in her mouth before spitting out. "Gross." She whined. "Also I've been debating on moving to a different apartment or condo. I guess I'm just not sure if I should. I love were I live but it hurts to be there with out Von."

Percy hummed. "What if... what if you and Bridgette got a place? Close to the beach, but not where you are now? Or even in the same building but a different apartment? Something new but familiar."

Salem nodded. "That could work but I also don't want to rush her. I don't want to pull away any financial independence with my well limitless money." She explained with a sigh. "Hows living with Belladona by the way?" She cared about Percy not Belladona but was willing to deal with Belladona if others were around.

Percy couldn't help but smile. "I... haven't seen her around the house much, but I'm happy. Really happy. I get to see her and Sierra and Luis as much as I want, and if that means 'not at all' then I just text them not to find me and hide on one of the other floors. Or in the backyard. Or in the pool. I don't... I'm sleeping better, I feel safe so I don't have to stay up all the time. Even my gem is looking clearer. I... I wasn't doing well, but It had been so normal for so long that I didn't even realize I wasn't okay. And, now, things are good. For... the first time in a long time."

Salem smiled. "I'm really glad to hear that. To be honest I was worried about you moving in there. I don't know why. It was easy to see she cares about you. Hell she even came here to offer help cause she cares about you." She chewed on her lip. "It's just I don't think I can ever care about her again. I'm more willing to move on after what she did in the last year but its everything from before." She sighed. "I know if I had just communicated better it might have been different but its hard to forgive what happened. Maybe one day I can." She rubs her arm and looks away.

Percy shook his head. "No, it's okay to be... scared. and unsure. Me having a good time doesn't erase that you didn't. It's okay to be upset with her, you never have to forgive her. But in the same breath... like a balancing act, there's my relationship with her and my relationship with you. You've been an older sister to me for a long time, and she's someone who I can see myself with... until... you know. Whatever happens. Until I do something cardinally unforgivable, or until I lose them, or the curtains close. So... it's okay for it to be complicated. It is complicated. And if you're feeling bad, talk to me about it, and I'll do everything I can to help."

Salem smiled. "You know normally that's my line with trying to help. I think maybe one day I might be able to talk to her alone and not start fighting. But it will take time. I think if she showed up differently then those old wounds wouldn't have reopened so badly." She admitted. "Life is messy and it seems even messier when almost everyone you know had or will die long before you will. Even when knowing that I still don't want to leave. It will hurt more to leave then stay."

Percy winced. "Leaving... would feel like giving up. But promise me, the moment you feel like you're losing yourself, you will? We chose to give it up. You didn't. You're the one who made so much possible for us, and we owe you everything, but... not at the cost of your happiness."

Salem nodded. "Yeah of course." He said some of the same things Von would tell her on the bad days. She always lied saying she would if it was ever to much but she knew she couldn't. Even when she left the city it was all she could think about was making sure everyone here would be fine. Having more long term goals and having a way to step back from all this from time to time will help. But leaving out right wasn't something she could ever do. All this was what she had left of her twin. It in a way was her twin's legacy.

He could rest knowing she would maybe, one day, get over everything. Percy ate another piece of potato peel and hugged her close. "It's gonna be okay."

Salem leaned into him. "Yeah. I know. Same to you by the way. I know in the long run it will end but right now things are okay." She wrapped her arms around him and just melted into the hug. For a moment she felt like it was Vondila hugging her. God she missed her twin so much.

He squeezed her close, pressing his face into her shoulder. "I've got you. Never forget that. We worked hard to get here, okay?"

She squeezed her eyes closed trying to stop the tears. "Yeah I know. I'm really glad your here Percy."

**Author's Note:**

> if you're "msfaust" or "chronicler-of-soul" from ao3/deviantart  
> don't even bother commenting or speaking to me. no. on this or any of my fics. i don't want you near my content.
> 
> to all other people: hello!


End file.
